scarymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Killer
"The Killer" is the unnamed main antagonist in Scary Movie. He is later revealed to be Doofy Gilmore although he ends up being copied by Bobby Prinze and Ray Wilkins for a series of extended murders of their classmates in order to use the media from the murders to become famous. The Killer is known to attack his villains by dressing up in the same Grim Reaper robe as Ghostface from the "Scream" movies, but his mask is different from the mask used in Scream series, having more oval-shaped eyes and a mouth and wrinkles. However, his mask seems to randomly take on expressions of whatever he is experiencing. When he calls Shorty Meeks on the phone and begins a shouting riot, it takes on a form as if it is screaming, and when he gets stoned at Shorty's party, his mask changes to a squinted happy expression. Behind the mask * Drew's murder: This can only be Doofy because Buffy says he had a crush on her, and he was likely unable to handle being refused by her. This murder sets up Ray and Bobby to murder their classmates and frame Doofy. * Campus teenager's murder: Gail Hailstorm shoots an unidentified student in the chest with a handgun in anger for mocking her on the news before promptly listing the student among the murder victims. However, since this act is supposed to part of the satire in the movie, this moment can hardly be considered part of the murder spree except as a side note. * Cindy's scare at school: This could be either Bobby and Ray. Even though they attend her school, it is not beyond reason to think either of them would skip class to torment Cindy. It also makes no sense for Doofy to wear his costume during the day when he has a job. * Cindy's note: Either Bobby or Ray could have planted the note on her because it would be difficult to Doofy to plant it. Besides, he wouldn't have a motive to remind her about it. Bobby would be more likely over Ray because of the intimate nature of their friendship. * Taunting Greg in the men's room: This was either Bobby or Ray since they would be the only ones who could have gym with Greg to get the photo, much less know which locker was his. Although Ray was in the shower, it's never revealed how long Greg was working so Ray could have easily left it after departing. * Greg's murder: This could be Bobby since he comments "Oh, you'll see me again." to Greg when he departs. He also seems to know that Greg is dead later on, even though no one tells him. However, it would be Ray showing up to clean up the blood from the ordeal in the scene behind Bobby, Cindy and Buffy backstage, although this scene is only meant to be part of the satire. Neither Bobby and Ray were not there when he gets killed, but Bobby had a better chance of killing him. * Cindy's attack: This has to be Bobby followed up by Ray because Bobby needs enough time to get his costume off and climb up the front of the house. However, this would suggest they both have their own costume since Bobby is caught with his gloves and murder weapon and Doofy finds Ray's mask. * Call at Shorty's house: This can only be Ray calling Cindy in order to give Bobby an alibi. It's also logical for him to be using the phone the same time he calls Cindy. Besides, Doofy is at home, and at this moment, he has no reason to get involved in harassing Cindy. * Phone call at Buffy's house: This has to be Ray since he would be behind the scenes at Cindy's house and know the police arrested Bobby. He would have to call Cindy and convince her to get Bobby released. * Buffy's murder: This might have been Bobby. Although neither him or Ray's whereabouts are known at this point, Doofy's job would make it difficult to be missing for more than ten minutes. It should be noted that Bobby later knew Buffy was dead; he would not have this knowledge if Doofy was still killing while they were copying him. * Ray's bathroom attack: Ray Wilkins is impaled through the ear by an "external part of the male anatomy," allegedly by Bobby, which doesn't make any sense at all if all he has to do is fake Ray's murder. Nothing is mentioned about this incident beyond a sight gag (the bandage) later. However, since this moment is supposed to part of the satire in the movie and has no effect on the overall plot, this can hardly be considered part of the main plot, making it nothing but a brief sight gag. * Brenda's murder: This would be Bobby in the theater thinking he is doing Ray a favor, since he believes they have an homosexual relationship or even Ray perpetuating their plan. Considering she isn't murdered out right and her would-be killer "lets the others do it for him" would imply Ray could still have doubts about killing someone with whom thinks he's in a relationship. It's unknown how much time passes between the theater and Bobby appearing at the party at Cindy's house. * Heather and Kenny (debatable)'s murders: This has to be Ray since Bobby as far as known was still at the theater or on his way to Shorty's party at Cindy's house. Neither of their whereabouts are known at this point; both of them attend school with Heather and would both have grievances enough to kill her. It should be noted that one deleted scene has Kenny still alive, so perhaps he was just beaten up badly without killing him. * Tina's murder: This would have to be Ray since Bobby is upstairs with Cindy trying to have sex. Although Doofy had no reason to show up at the party yet except to deal with Bobby ad Ray, he had no motive to kill Tina. * Shorty's friends' murders: This would still be Ray since Bobby is still upstairs. * Miss Congeniality's murder: This character was killed in a deleted scene as Shorty watched on the close-circuit TV system. If it happened, it would have happened here, and Ray would be the killer since Bobby is still upstairs with Cindy. * Shorty's attack: Bobby shoots Shorty point blank with a gun he takes from Cindy, but Shorty survives off-screen. * Bobby's murder: Ray attacks Bobby upstairs to shore up their up-coming fake testimony and gets out of his costume too early as Shorty stops Bobby from killing Cindy. Ray eventually takes out his hostility "for The Wayans Brothers show getting cancelled," killing Bobby by stabbing him eighteen times. * Ray and Cindy's attacks: Doofy attacks Ray as revenge for framing him for the other murders, but Ray survives off-screen. It's also implied at Buffy's house that Doofy has a crush on Cindy, and it is later established that Doofy murders anyone who doesn't return his feelings. Trivia * The Killer is a combined parody of numerous other horror slasher characters, including the Fisherman from "I Know What You Did Last Summer" since he is seen carrying a fish hook similar to the Fisherman's when he is at Cindy Campbell's house. * It's unrevealed as to how Bobby and Ray knew what costume Doofy wore to kill Drew. This info wouldn't be known by the press or the police, although it's possible they were both influenced by the "Scream" movies. * Only Drew, Cindy and Shorty get calls from the killer. * A total of seven masks were made for the movie, yet four were used. The three unused ones consist of an unamused mask, a sad mask, and a disgusted mask. The molds now reside at RJ Torbert's office at Fun World, the creators of Ghostface and the spoof version. * According to some rumors, the Ghostface killer was supposed to return in an early draft of Scary Movie 5, but this appearance didn't make the movie. * The "Killer" mask was the only one not to be sold for retail as Fun World was unsure that customers would confuse this mask with the original mask due to similar molds. * Of the three characters known to be the men behind the identity of Ghostface Killer, Bobby Prinze is the only one of the three who is legally dead by the end of Scary Movie, as Ray Wilkins appears alive in Scary Movie 2 and Doofy Gilmore escaped unscathed from his crimes at the end of the first film Wazah.jpg|Ray as Ghostface FG.jpg|Mask Phases 1st and 2nd: Wazap Scene 3rd: Party Smiley Ghost.jpg|Wazah 2 Ghostface.jpg Silly.jpg File:0-0.jpg|Mask Molds Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Living Category:Ghostface Killers Category:Scary Movie characters